Taiidan Houses
Taiidan Houses are a thing of the past but they were revived by the Emperor, and the Taiidan Nobility returned to its full power controlling sectors of space. Only four Houses existed in Taiidan History. House Tjuis, House Devriksno, House Vol, and House D'sinjuk . House Tjuis House Tjuis is one of the most violent houses ever seen in the Taiidan nobility structure. These were more and more like Warlords and tyrants than they were nobles. They in history were some of the Taiidan Butchers that destroyed vast regions of space in terms of conquest. They were nicknamed the House of Devils. Notable members of this house are Erex Malren. He was born an Emperor belonging to the House Tjuis which means Tyrant in Taiidan language. His Taiidan name was Dev'err Tjuis Norlianka. House Devriksno House Devriksno is a political House very affluential with politics and were the Taiidans diplomats and ambassadors, which many species were even surprised the Taiidans had sensible people. They were well known to throw extravagant parties and gallas for all to attend to, in which they would easily swindle people into supporting them over the House Tjuis which has always held the Taiidan Emperors. This was historically the smallest house and least powerful in which they were never fully taken seriously unless there was a treaty in the making they were called upon to write treaties that would further the Taiidan regime and agenda before all others. Members of this House were historically to be the pompous and arrogant ones. Nicknamed the House of Kings. Notable members: Ambassador Knilik. House Vol House Vol is one of the four Taiidan Houses and this one may not be the most feared but its the most unkown of the Houses for many reasons. They were the ones that created the Taiidan Infilitrators. They became known as the Taiidans Intelligence House. They trained Infiltrators to take over the Tey'talians and in doing so they became a thing of the past it was widely believed they were disbanded but they were far from it. Division 11 members hold ties to House Vol. Nickname House of Winter. House D'sinjuk House D'sinjuk is one of the four Taiidan houses and is historically recorded as the being the producers of the smartest Intellectuals in Taiidan history. Like the house of Vol they are considered to be feared and surrounded in mystery. Their power in the Taiidan government has varied greatly over many tens of thousands of years as has their wealth. Currently they are the second wealthiest among the houses but hold little power outside of their wealth, and for good reason. Like the House Tjuis they are almost infamous for helping and Assisting conquerers, warlords, and butchers from the House Tjuis. Often these assistings start in their youth where because of the physical fraility (compared to other Taiidans) they are protected at times by the youths of House Tjuis, in return, House D'sinjuk youths assist in tutoring and assisting in the intellectual studies of House Tjuis. House D'sinjuk is infamous for their bad posture, crooked, disfigured features, as well as for their general lack of emotion, and amoral use of test subjects and their lack of concern for deaths caused by their inventions whether in action or simply in the process of construction. While the House Tjuis is feared for its brutal warriors, warlords, and outright butchers, House D'sinjuk is feared for not condeming the House Tjuis, and for siding with them. Such as the saying goes, "Tjuis torture for delight or reason, D'sinjuk torture for white noise." Their method of paying respect to their comrades, is answering without opinions, their cold calucative speech and faces make them seem proud, however this is not the case as part of their disfigurement is a lack of certain facial muscles preventing them from smiling, leaving them with blank expressions. They are known for their loyality and for those they respected they often hope for a close trusting relationship in return, however they expect this to apply in private though some cases have occured of it being more public. Typically their women are larger and taller than normal Taiidan females and it is these who have often become mates to members of the Tjuis. Their men in contrast are shorter than average. A sterotype is the fact their heads often look larger than their shoulders can support. White hair occurs very early in age. They typically despise the House Devriksno, for their pompousy, and their good looks. They have been known to been wedded into the Houses of Tjuis, and Vol, and only one occurence, (which is not spoken about aloud), of the Devriksno. Category:Taiidan Empire